Desember
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Akhir tahun bukanlah akhir dari segalanya terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama setahun ini walaupun sosok mu tak pernah dapat ku raih lagi U-Kiss Story about Kevin Woo X Shin Dongho


**FF Menyambut Tahun Baru 2015**

**Cast :**

**Shin Dongho**

**Woo Sunghyun (Kevin)**

**Bulan Desember identik dengan kata-kata Akhir tahun**

**Tapi bagaimana jika itu juga adalah akhir dari semuanya?**

**Bisakah aku melupakan semuanya ketika aku mencoba menatap tahun yang baru kenyataan pahit atau manis yang aku dapatkan?**

**Terserah dari sudut pandang mana kalian melihatnya**

**Aku tetap bahagia**

**Tuhan itu adil kan?**

**Baiklah kita mulai kisahku dan dia**

**DESEMBER**

**(Always Kevin P.O.V)**

**Seoul,01 Februari 2014**

Ini adalah hari dimana aku pertama bertemu sosok yang menurutku mengagumkan dan juga tahun ke dua ku di senor high school sosok itu,dia berdiri tepat di depan ke;as membuat ku terdiam bagaimana cara dia tersenyum dan memandang kami dengan tatapan hangat tapi begitu jelas memancarkan kesedihan.

Mata kami saling bertemu dia terdiam menatapku pancarannya memperlihatkan kesedihan yang cukup dalam ,pada akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut sangat lembut lalu sosok itu berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah ringan namun anggun lagi-lagi dia tersenyum padaku senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Hai" Suara lembutnya menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Oh hai" Jawabku kaku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan sosok itu duduk tepat di sebelahku dapat ku cium aroma tubuhnya yang manis dan menyegarkan seperti madu di musim semi

"Aku Shin Dongho" Ucapnya lembut di sertai dengan uluran tangannya.

Ku terima uluran tangannya bisa kurasakan halus kulitmu menerpa kulitku seperti lembutnya permen kapas di taman.

" Kevin,Woo Kevin"

Lagi-lagi sosok itu atau bisa ku panggil Dongho tersenyum,senyuman yang seakan menghentikan waktu.

**Seoul,04 Maret 2014**

Aneh ?

Tiba-tiba dia menghindariku apa aku pernah berbuat salah?

Apa kata-kataku pernah menyakitinya?

Dia tidak pernah lagi memberikan senyuman lembut itu untukku jangankan sebuah senyuman dia tidak pernah mau melihatku seakan aku adalah sebuah virus yang harus di hindari,aku mencoba bertanya tapi dia menghilang dia menjauh semakin jauh dari genggamanku dan seakan sulit tuk ku raih seperti ada benteng Berlin tak kasat mata di antara kami.

Hingga hari ini ku putuskan bertanya walau ini di sebut pemaksaan tapi,aku tidak ingin kami seperti seolah-olah tidak ada.

"Dongho,apa aku pernah berbuat salah? Sampai kau harus menciptakan jarak di antara kita?"

Dia menatapku seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku ucapkan dia terdiam tertunduk dan akhirnya menggeleng perlahan.

" tidak ada yang salah hanya saja..."

Dia menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang secara tidak langsung seperti belati yang menembus jantungku

"Aku merasa harus melakukan ini"

"Kenapa? Ku rasa kita tidak pernah punya masalah"

"Memang,ini bukan masalah di antara kita tapi ini masalah masa laluku" Ucapnya lemah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bisa beri aku waktu? Aku janji akan menjelaskannya tapi tidak saat ini"

Dia tetap menunduk dan berpaling meninggalkanku sendirian di dera ribuan pertanyaan dan hanya Dongho yang tau jawaban dari ribuan pertanyaan ini.

**Seoul,13 April 2014**

Aku sudah tidak sanggup menaggung ribuan pertanyaan yang memenuhi ruang di otakku dan aku menemukan jawaban kenapa aku bisa selalu memikirkan sosoknya,lalu jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Bisa kita bicara sepulang sekolah nanti !"

Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa melihtku.

Aku menunggu sosoknya di dekat kolam sekolah aku memandang refleksi wajahku di antara riak air karena ikan-ikan yang bermain di dalamnya.

"Kevin" Aku mengenal dengan baik suara lembut ini suara milik seseorang yang ku tunggu

"Bisa aku bicara dulu?" Potongku saat aku tau dia ingin membuka mulutnya.

"Dongho aku tau ini salah dan kita juga baru beberapa bulan bertemu tapi..."

Aku menatap expresi wajahnya yang menugguku untuk menyelesaiakan kalimatku.

"...Aku mencintaimu"

Terkejut ? itulah expresi paling dominan yang ku lihat di wajahnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tidak ingin jika kata-kata yang ku ucapkan seperti sebuah mantra terlarang.

"Kevin aku..." Dia tidak menjawab ataupun sekedar memberi kode untuk menjawab pertanyaanku karna sosok itu sudah berlari lagi-lagi dia meninggalkanku.

**Seoul,29 Mei 2014**

Semua berjalan seperti biasa sejak hari itu.

Ya seperti biasa

Seperti biasa jika seakan-akan kami melakukan perang dingin dia terdiam di daerahnya akupun sama lagipula apa yang bisa ku lakukan.

"siang ini apa kau ada acara?"

Aku menatap tidak percaya sosok yang kini tengah menatapku dan berbicara yang beberapa bulan ini mengadakan perang dingin padaku.

"Hmm kurasa tidak ?"

"Aku ingin tunggu di taman dekat sekolah!"

Aku hanya menggangguk dan dia tersenyum,senyum yang beberapa bulan ini tidak ku lihat.

Ku lihat sosoknya duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon terlihat begitu indah di terpa cahaya senja.

"Dongho" Panggilku.

Dongho menoleh dan mentapku lembut aku duduk disampingnya mengikuti arah pandangannya menatap sekumpulan anak bermain bola.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini" Dia terdiam.

Aku tau dia butuh waktu untuk memberikan penjelasan dan aku juga penasaran dengan penjelasannya karna penjelasannya adalah sebuah kunci.

"Aku melakukan ini karna aku ingin melupakan kesedihan dan rasa sakitku itulah alasan kenapa aku menjauhimu adalah..."

Dia menyodorkan sebuah foto seorang pria dengan jaket tebal berwarna biru tua dan entah wajah pria ini mirip denganku.

"Namanya Sunghyun,mirip denganmu bukan?"

"Ya,dia mirip denganku"

"Tapi sayangnya dia sudah pergi"

Raut wajahnya tercetak jelas sebuah kesedihan yang sangat dalam bahkan aku bisa melihat liquid bening memenuhi matanya.

"Dia meninggal setahun yang lalu karna kecelakaan,saat itu kami baru pulang dari festival tahun baru dia mengajakku melihat kembang api" Dia terdiam.

Aku bisa melihat dia menghapus air mata yang bahkan belum jatuh ke pipinya, dia mendongak mencegah liquid itu jatuh kembali.

"Sayangnya,kami mengalami kecelakaan dan akhirnya dia tewas di lokasi" Suaranya tercekat dan pada akhirnya isakan itu lolos.

Aku memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya,entah kenapa saat ini aku merasa menjadi nomer dua.

"Maka dari itu aku untuk tidak menjawab pernyataan cintamu aku ingin kamu tidak ingin kamu merasa sebagai pelampiasanku karna Sunghyun hyung"

Ku lihat sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan selesainya tugas sang mentari.

**Seoul,15 Juni 2014**

Aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku yakin untuk saat ini biarlah aku egois biarkan perasaanku yang menuntunku padanya.

"Dongho,aku sudah memikirkannya"

"Lalu keputusanmu"

"Aku tetap mencintaimu tapi,ijinkan aku meminta sebuah permintaan"

Dongho mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut ke arahku

"Lihatlah aku sebagai sebagai Kevin bukan Sunghyun"

Senyum,dia tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan dan mengundangku untuk menarik ke dua sudut bibirku.

**Seoul,18 Juli 2014**

Kisah cinta kami seperti pasangan lainnya jalan-jalan berdua menonton bioskop dan kadang-kadang kami pergi ke taman aku merasa bahagia boleh aku berterima kasih pada Sunghyun mungkin tanpanya aku tidak akan pernah bertemu malaikat seperti sosok di sampingku saat ini.

**Seoul,22 Agustus 2014**

Kesehatan Dongho menurun beberapa hari ini dan dia hanya beralasan sistem imunnya memang sedikit lemah di banding orang lain apalagi saat ini sudah mulai musim gugur dan suhu juga mulai menurun ku lihat Dongho yang tertidur pulas di ranjang rumah sakitnya,wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat pipinya juga mulai terlihat tirus.

**Seoul,30 September 2014**

Aku menelan pil-pil pahit sebuah kenyataan yang memang harus ku terima Kini aku tau penyebab Dongho sering terbaring di ranjang putih ini,dia menatapku lembut dan menggenggam tanganku mencoba menenangkanku,untuk saat ini senyumannya masih belum mampu menenangkanku.

"Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan ini semua?"

"Hey aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis kau terlihat jelek saat menangis" Ucapmu di sertai kekehan di antara kesakitan.

"Seharusnya aku bisa membantumu"

"Kau berada di sisiku itu sudah cukup Kevin,berjanjilah satu hal padaku"

"Apapun"

"Berjanjilah kau tetap di sisiku,bersama kita melewati tahun ini sampai kita bisa melihat kembang api tahun baru"

Aku mengangguk diiringi tangisan "Aku berjanji"

**Seoul,05 Oktober 2014**

Aku memandang sosoknya yang duduk di atas kursi roda bermain dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di taman Rumah Sakit sosoknya masih tetap indah sama seperti pertama kali aku cepat atau lambat sosok itu benar-benar menjauh dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ku gapai seperti Bintang jatuh yang terlalu lama tinggal di bumi dan mulai merindukan tempat tinggalnya.

**Seoul,11 November 2014**

"Kevin"

Dia sudah kembali

Kembali dengan tawa khasnya dan sebuah senyuman di bibir melambaikan tangannya dari tepi danau dan membuatku harus berlari menyusulnya.

"Tidak terasa ini sudah bulan November"

"Ya,waktu cepat berlalu"

"Kita harus melihat kembang api kau sudah berjanji"

Aku hanya tertawa,terkadang sifat kekanakanmu muncul tapi aku menyukai emh kurasa tidak aku mencintai ya,aku mencintai apapun yang ada di dalam dirimu apalagi saat aku bsa melihat senyumanmu.

**Seoul,09 Desember 2014**

Kau pembohong.

Kau sudah berjanji,lagi-lagi aku meihatmu terbaring di atas ranjang ruangan yang membatasi pergerakanku dan membatasi senyum indahmu.

"Sudah ku bilangkan kau itu jelek saat menangis"

"Kau yang membuatnya begini"

Dia terdiam dan memandangku dengan tatapan sendu kemudian dia menghela nafasnya kasar

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melihat kembang api tahun baru?"

"Kau pasti akan melihatnya janji"

**Seoul,28 Desember 2014**

Mungkin kembang api pembukaan sebelum tahun baru itu bukan masalah kan? Lagipula kita sudah berjanji untuk melihatnya bersama bukan?.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat kami berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman di belakang rumahnya masih pukul 11:55 masih ada waktu lima menit

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Kevin"

"Aku juga,terimakasih karna selama ini kau melihatku sebagai Kevin bukan sebagai Sunghyun"

Dia tertawa,tawa lemah bukan sebuah tawa kebebasan yang dulu sering ku dengar tapi,mungkin inilah saatnya.

Lima...

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

Kembang api warna-warni bermekaran di langit malam di akhir bulan Desember.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk semuanya Kevin,ini sangat indah"

Tapi bagiku kau lah yang terindah kami menikmati kembang api sampai kembang api terakhir padam dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Boleh aku istirahat sekarang,aku sudah ingin tidur"

"Ya,tidurlah"

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku,bisa ku rasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya yang menerpa leherku perlahan menghilang.

Tidurlah dengan nyenyak kini tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggumu kuharap Sunghyun membawamu dan membahagiakanmu.

**Seoul,31 Desember 2014**

Aku memandang salju-salju yang berjatuhan di penghujung tahun akhirnya aku melihat kembang api tahun baru sendiri lagi,kurasa Sunghyun sangat mencintaimu mungkin dia cemburu saat kita bersama sehingga dia berdoa pada Tuhan agar dapat bersamamu tapi,setidaknya aku juga ingin berterim kasih pada Sunghyun tanpanya aku mungkin tidak bisa menikmati hari-hariku bersamamu sepanjang tahun Dan inilah kembang api tahun baru.

Apakah nanti aku bisa menemukan sosok seperti dirimu seperti sosokmu yang menemukan Sunghyun dalam diriku?.

Terimakasih atas segalanya Shin Dongho namja yang sangat ku cintai

**END**

ff angst pertama yg gue publish dan juga obat kangen gue karna abang Shin Dongho yg entah kemana dirinya tak ada kabar dan membuatku rindu #bahasanya

dan kayaknya belum terlambat buat ucapin

HAPPY NEW YEAR


End file.
